1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor management system, and more particularly to a monitor management system to check and manage a plurality of monitors connected to a plurality of computers connected to each other through a network from another computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a recent development in monitor and network communication, a network environment has changed from a central hosting based on a main frame to a client/sever network environment, and this change has established a global network system connecting local based servers around the world or the nation.
Accordingly, companies and organizations connect client computers to each other through a server computer, and connect the server computer to an external network, such as the Internet. Herein, each of the client computers connected to the server computer has its own IP address so that the server computer can manage each of the client computers, and various management systems have been developed to efficiently control the client computers.
However, in such a conventional network system, although the server computer simply controls each of the client computers connected thereto, there is no management system to manage monitors connected to the respective client computers.
Therefore, the server computer cannot receive any information related to each of the monitors, for example, a type and a specification of the monitor, etc., and the server cannot check whether the monitor is actually connected to the computer. For example, a manager in charge of parts or a server administrator in a company has to go and see which monitor is connected to which computer and if there is a monitor missing or damaged that needs to be replaced.
Further, the monitor might get stolen as the monitor in a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) type is replaced with an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor, and therefore a proper management system for the monitor is needed.